Tell Me When You're Ready
by youknowmee
Summary: berawal dari seringnya berjumpa ditempat dimana orang-orang pasti ada juga yang menemukan cintanya disana, perpustakaan universitas. Kaihun. EXO. BL.


"Boleh duduk sini juga ngga?"

Sehun berenti nulis, noleh kearah mahasiswa yang udah berdiri di depan mejanya sambil bawa laptop dan beberapa buku.

"Boleh aja, ini kan tempat umum." Jawab Sehun berusaha ramah dengan menunjukkan senyumannya.

Mahasiswa itu ngucapin terimakasih, terus mulai sibuk juga sama laptopnya yang udah dia nyalain. Setelah itu nggak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka berdua, karena udah fokus sama tugas masing-masing.

e)(o

Udah dua minggu, setiap Sehun ke perpustakaan universitas atau bisa disebut perpusat pasti ketemu juga sama mahasiswa yang ngakunya bernama Kim Jongin. Waktu perkenalan sih bilangnya dia bisa dipanggil Kai juga. Itu panggilan dari teman-teman sekolahnya pas masih di Jepang dulu.

"Kok lucu sih, dari Jongin bisa jadi Kai?"

Itu komentar Sehun waktu itu.

"Iya, dulu itu gue suka main Harvest Moon, kan ada tuh _character-_ nya namanya Kai, terus kulitnya item gitu kaya gue, yauda dipanggil Kai. Gue emang item sih tau kok gue."

Sehun ketawa dengerin candaan Kai. Orang ini selera humornya nyampai juga ke dia.

Selain nama, Sehun ngga tahu apa-apa lagi soal si Kai ini, dia juga malas nanya-nanya. Tapi kalau diceritain soal kuliahnya yang lumayan susah di jurusan Hukum, dia juga bakalan dengerin dengan seksama dan tetep ngerespon. Kai sendiri juga kayaknya nggak pengen _kepo_ soal kehidupan pribadi Sehun.

"Eh gue laper nih, Hun."

Sehun ngelirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Wajar lah ya. Udah siang gini, orang mana yang nggak laper.

"Yauda makan sana. Tar lo pingsan disini gue yang repot." Canda Sehun.

"Lo ngga pengen ikutan?"

"Ntar aja deh, nanggung nih rangkuman gue tinggal dikit lagi kok."

Sebenernya sih Sehun juga laper. Tapi kalo makan berdua sama Kai dia masih canggung. Bukannya dia introvert juga sih, tapi bisa dibilang mereka masih asing satu sama lain. Ketemu juga kalo di perpustakaan aja kan. Jadi mending dia makan sendirian aja deh, apa sama temennya.

"Gue duluan kalo gitu, cacing-cacing gue udah pidato." Abis ngomong gitu, Kai langsung pergi sambil jalannya cepet banget, keliatan kalo emang lagi laper parah.

Sehun ngelanjutin nulis rangkumannya yang disuruh ngerjain di kertas folio. Baru berapa menit, temen sekelasnya si Baekhyun nongol.

"Woy, Hun! Kok sendirian aja?"

"Emang biasanya engga apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Loh biasanya lo sama anak cowok disini kan? Gausa boong deh sama gue."

Sehun heran juga, kapan Baekhyun kesini kok tahu banget ada cowok yang suka disini sama dia.

"Gue sih awalnya cuma mau memperpanjang kartu perpus doang. Terus liat lo sama dia keliatan akrab gitu. Gue kan penasaran, kali aja gebetan lo. Terus gue suka iseng-iseng gitu kalo lo kesini gue ngintip bentaran. Nah bener, pasti ada cowok itu. Siapa sih, gebetan lo ya?"

Baekhyun emang gitu anaknya, berisik banget. Suka sok tau juga. Tapi gimana, mereka temenan udah dari jaman maba, Sehun udah nyaman sama Baekhyun.

"Emang kalo suka kesini berdua, sering ketemu artinya dia gebetan?" jawab Sehun pura-pura sewot.

"Abisan lo ngga cerita ke gue, biasanya kan lo ada temen baru, cerita-cerita. Kali aja lo malu gitu terus pake dirahasiain dari gue." Kata Baekhyun sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya.

"Rahasia apaan sih, Baek. Gue aja kenal baru-baru ini juga kok. Emang anaknya suka ngerjain tugas disini terus kenalan sama gue. Gue aja nggak tau apa-apa soal dia selain nama sama jurusan dia."

Baekhyun cuman manggut-manggut doang denger jawaban Sehun. Tumbenan ngga kepoin lagi kaya biasanya, tapi Sehun cuek aja biarin.

"Eh, Baek gue laper nih. Makan yok diluar. Apa aja terserah lo yang pilih kali ini, yang penting gue kenyang."

Kalo udah diajakin makan Baekhyun mah seneng-seneng aja. Mukanya jadi cerah banget apalagi kalo dia yang disuruh milih mau kemana. Abis Sehun tuh suka susah kalo dimintain persetujuan mau makan apaan. Dia ngga begitu suka daging, sedangkan deket kampus makan ya banyakan daging.

e)(o

Di lain hari….

Kai ngeletakin beberapa buku yang tebelnya ngga bisa dibilang tipis di deket Sehun. Terus nyalain laptop itemnya yang ada gambar apel yang udah kegigit.

"Duh, berat juga nih buku-buku." Keluh Kai sambil ngebukain halaman-halamannya males.

"Abis ngga minta bantuan gue sih." Jawab Sehun yang lagi asik ngebuat tabel-tabel yang Kai ngga ngerti buat apaan.

"Ilmunya sih yang berat. Yakin lo bisa bantuin gue?" Kai ngomong gitu pake senyum-senyum jahil, jadi Sehun tau kalo dia cuma becanda.

"Kurang ajar lo."

Kai cengengesan aja, terus mulai baca-bacain buku teori yang dihadapannya.

Kerjaan mereka di perpus gitu-gitu doang. Ngobrolnya ngga begitu banyak. Soalnya ya niatnya belajar sama ngerjain tugas sih. Kalo ngobrol mulu kapan selesainya kan. Misal udah capek gitu baru mereka berenti sebentar terus becanda ringan-ringan biar nggak ganggu mahasiswa/i lainnya.

Sehun nutup bukunya terus masukkin semua alat tulisnya ke dalem tas. Satu tugasnya udah selesai, masih ada tugas yang lain lagi. Tapi udahan dulu deh, pegel banget tangannya, pikir Sehun.

"Udah mau cabut, Hun?" tanya Kai natap Sehun yang lagi meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya nih, kenapa emang?"

"Buru-buru banget ya?"

Sehun ngeliat Kai yang kesannya kaya nggak mau ditinggal. Biasanya sih yang kesini duluan Sehun, tapi baliknya duluan Kai. Bentar, kok dia jadi kepedan?

"Nggak sih. Paling pulang doang ke rusun. Terus tiduran deh sambil mainan game."

"Temenin gue dulu lah. Gue krik-krik banget kalo sendirian. Tar gue malah digodain hantu pojokkan sini misal lo cabut."

Sehun ketawa aja denger Kai ngomong gitu. Dia tuh kenapa sih, kalimat Kai padahal garing banget, tapi Sehun suka ketawa kalo denger kalimat cowok itu. Aneh banget kan ya.

"Yauda gue temenin. Tapi jangan ngajakin ngobrol, ntar tugas lo makin lama selesenya gue juga makin lama lo sekap disini." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalo disekap mah di kamar gue, Hun. Biar aman."

Sehun kaget juga sama ucapan Kai barusan. Ngapain disekap di kamar? Kamar apaan? Kamar tidur?

"Duh males banget deh Kai." ucap Sehun sok malas. Karena bosen dia ngeluarin hapenya buat bukain sosmednya.

"Eh iya, lo ternyata tinggal di rusunawa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Jadi rusunawa itu singkatan dari Rumah Susun Sederhana Sewa Mahasiswa, biasanya buat anak-anak yang rumahnya jauh tapi nggak pengen repot nyari flat gitu milihnya tinggal disitu. Selain itu, orangtua bisa tetep nge handel anaknya karena ya mereka hidup dibawah peraturan pihak universitas.

"Iya, lo emang engga?"

"Nggak, rumah gue sih deketan kok dari sini. Paling dua puluh menit naik motor."

Abis itu ngga ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Kai sadar diri juga biar Sehun nunggunya nggak kelamaan.

Sekitar dua jam Kai akhirnya beresin laptopnya sama balikin buku-buku yang dia ambil tadi ke rak semula. Dia tersenyum ngeliat Sehun yang tidur di meja. Anak itu manis banget soalnya, Kai gemes sendiri. Emang sih baru kenal kapan gitu, tapi dia udah nyaman gitu ngobrol sama Sehun.

Kai ngeluarin hapenya sendiri terus pindah tempat di samping Sehun. Niatnya mau ngefoto muka Sehun tanpa bikin orangnya kebangun, jadi dia pelan banget geraknya. Udah dapet beberapa foto, dia liat-liat lagi sambil ketawa tanpa suara. Asli, Sehun mukanya lucu banget. Dalam artian emang lucu, bukan ada aneh-anehnya.

"Kok gue makin gini ya?" gumam Kai sambil nyentuh dadanya.

Pelan-pelan dia nepuk bahu Sehun biar anaknya ngga kaget.

"Uh? Apa?"

Muka Sehun bantal banget, makin bikin Kai geregetan sendiri. Ekspresi bingung-bingung gitu lho.

"Bangun, gue udah selesai nih."

Sehun masih diem sambil ngumpulin nyawa. Tidurnya keliatan nyenyak banget sih tadi. Pas liat ke jendela ternyata emang udah mau gelap, lumayan lama lah dia ketiduran.

"Sorry ya Kai, gue ketiduran malahan."

"Gapapa kali, Hun. Gue sih yang sorry, leher lo pegel pasti gara-gara ketiduran disini nemenin gue." Jawab Kai masih betah aja ngeliatin muka Sehun yang abis bangun tidur.

"Pulang dulu deh."

Tapi pas Sehun udah berdiri mau jalan duluan, tangannya buru-buru di pegang sama Kai.

"Gue anterin deh, Hun. Bahaya banget jalan sambil ngantuk."

"Heol. Rusun cuma nyebrang jalan kali Kai. Masuk gang mah juga nggak jauh-jauh banget. Lagian itu jalanan rame Kai, ini kawasan kampus bukan hutan belantara."

Sayangnya Kai kaya yang bodo amat sama alasan Sehun dan tetep ngeyel buat nganterin dia pulang, soalnya dia udah nyeret tangan Sehun gitu aja ke parkiran sambil ceramah ini itu soal bahanya pulang malem jalan kaki.

"Lo itu manis, Hun. Udah gitu separo bule lagi, iya lo cowok. Tapi orang jahat mah ngga bakalan milih _gender._ "

Ya siapa sih yang ngga deg-degan kalo ada orang terang-terangan nyebut lo manis? Mana akhir-akhir ini Sehun suka kepikiran Kai kalo lagi sendirian gitu. Tapi Sehun masih suka denial, dia mikir paling cuma rasa penasaran aja sih, kan mereka makin akrab aja. Ngga sadar aja Sehun, dari rasa penasaran bisa naksir betulan.

Pas dijalan Sehun bingung, kok Kai nggak masuk gang yang arahnya ke rusun. Malah lurus aja gatau mau kemana.

"Kai, lo nggak lupa jalan kearah rusun kan? Ini udah kebablasan loh."

Yang ditanya malah ketawa sambil nambah kecepatan laju motornya.

"Kita makan dulu ya, Hun. Gue laper banget nih. Kalo sendirian kan sepi banget, makanya gue ajakin lo sekalian. Gapapa kan?"

Sehun ngedengus awalnya tapi tetep setuju aja. Udah terlanjur diculik juga masa mau muter balik, lagian batas keluar rusunawa sampai jam sepuluh malem, jadi nggak masalah.

Tempat makan yang dituju Kai nggak terlalu kelihatan mewah, tapi asik buat nongkrong para anak muda jaman sekarang. Harganya juga wajar buat kantong mahasiswa gitu.

"Lo mau pesen apa?" tanya Kai sambil nyodorin menu.

"Mie pangsit rebus aja deh, malem-malem gini enak makan yang anget berkuah. Oh ya minumnya yang anget juga tapi yang manis."

Abis itu Kai nyebutin pesenan mereka ke pelayan. Dia sendiri pesen ayam goreng, kesukannya.

"Kalo lo mau yang anget sih ya sini peluk aja." Ujar Kai cengengesan sambil ngeluarin hape di saku jaketnya.

Rasanya Sehun kayak mau ngeguyur mukanya sendiri pake air es deh, nggak pengen lagi makanan yang anget. Abis kata-kata Kai tadi bikin pipinya panas. Daripada ntar digodain lagi dia cuman masang muka males aja.

"Yah sial, batre gue abis. Hun, pinjem hape lo boleh nggak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Ngirim sms ke temen gue kalo ngehubungin gue agak nanti aja kalo gue udah sampe rumah."

Sehun sebenernya agak enggan sih ngasih hape dia buat Kai, bukan masalah pulsa. Tapi nomor dia nanti jadi kesebar dong. Mau nolak kan juga nggak enak, pelit banget jadi manusia.

Waktu Kai udah selesai sms ke temennya, tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi, nampilin nama Baekhyun di layarnya.

"Nih, ada telepon dari Baekhyun."

Sehun langsung ngangkat teleponnya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

" _Halo, Sehun kan?"_

"Iya, ini gue ngapain masih nanya sih."

" _Nggak, kok hanya memastikan. Eh lo dimana? Gue mau ngerjain tugas yang tadi siang ke tempat lo, sekalian nginep. Boleh ya?"_

Sehun ngerti banget, Baekhyun bukannya ngerjain sendiri tapi malah nyontek kerjaan dia. Tapi ya yaudah lah, ngebantuin temen sedikit ngga apa-apa.

"Tapi sekarang gue lagi diluar sama Kai."

" _HAH! KOK BISA?! WIH. JADI NGE DATE NIH?"_

"Apaan sih."

Abis ngomong gitu telepon dimatiin secara sepihak sama Sehun. Dia kesel, makan doang dibilang ngedate. Kalo dia jadi berharap ini date beneran kan dia yang repot.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Sehun cuman jawab nggak apa-apa terus nggak pengen bahas lagi. Malu kan ya. Kai juga ngga pengen nanya lebih lanjut, Sehun-nya keliatan bête gitu malahan. Jadi mending dia buka topic baru.

"Gue kok nggak pernah liat lo di perpusat sama temen lo gitu sih?"

"Temen-temen gue tuh malesan semua diajak ke tempat gituan. Nah ya gue kalo ngerjain tugas lebih suka di perpus, soalnya kalo di rusun malah ngantuk bawaannya liat kasur."

"Gaada sama gebetan gitu?"

Sehun ketawa pelan sampe matanya ikutan ketawa. Dan berhasil bikin Kai naruh ayam gorengnya lagi ke piring. Terpesona.

"Duh jaman sekarang susah nyari gebetan. Apalagi kalo orangnya _incredible_ macem gue, Kai." jawab Sehun kalem.

"Maksudnya gimana Hun, gue nggak ngerti nih."

"Gue nggak suka cewek, gimana mau ngegebet. Mau ngegebet cowok lah ya siapa yang mau sama yang sama-sama punya pedang, kan. Ngomong-ngomong lo nggak tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan, kan? Gue mah jujur orangnya, Kai. Nggak mau nutup-nutupin ke orang yang mau jadi temen gue."

Kai minum sebentar buat ngelancarin tenggorokkannya yang agak seret.

"Kalo lo mau tau sih, gue sejenis sama lo. Hahaha."

Nggak tau kenapa, ada kelegaan gitu buat Sehun. Tapi masa iya sih, kok rada ragu gitu deh.

"Seriusan? Lo nggak berniat ngehibur gue doang kan?"

"Yaelah ngapain sih. Gue serius gue suka sesama juga kok. Kalo nggak percaya lo boleh lah nanya ke temen kuliah gue, kalo yang namanya Kim Jongin itu mana pernah suka sama cewek."

Nah abis ini Sehun malah cerah banget mukanya. Kayak abis dapet nilai A di semua mata kuliahnya.

"Gue paling seneng kalo ada temen yang sama-sama beda gini loh. Gue merasa nggak sendirian hahaha. Makanya gue deketnya sama Baekhyun doang kalo lo tau anaknya yang mana. Abis kalo sama yang normal gitu gue agak takut mau akrab banget." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Kai sih seneng-seneng aja Sehun semangat cerita gini.

"Tapi lo masih diterima aja kan sama mereka? Nggak diperlakukan yang aneh-aneh gitu maksud gue."

Sehun masang pose mikir, imut banget. Kai makin nggak betah nahan-nahan diri buat nggak nyubit dia. Mana aja deh yang bisa dicubit.

"Sejauh ini nggak sih. Malah di kampus gitu banyak yang kayak suka kepo gitu ke gue, maksudnya kepo bukan cuma mau nge judge gue ujungnya. Mereka baik sih. Tapi pas sekolah dulu ya lain. Hahaha serem sih."

"Serem gimana? Lo ditindas gitu?" ada sedikit kekhawatiran dari nada Kai ngomong, dan Sehun jadi makin semangat aja buat cerita.

"Kalo ditindas terang-terangan sih nggak. Gue kan di Amerika waktu itu, disana nggak ada yang diapa-apain. Tapi kaya anak-anak tuh takut mau main sama gue. Enggan gitu loh, gue sendirian deh. Ya ada temen tapi nggak sampe lima anak."

Kai jadi merasa iba sama Sehun. Padahal anaknya supel, trus juga manis gini masih ada ya yang bisa ngejauhin dia.

"Gue sih dulu nggak pernah ngakuin kalo gue gay, Hun. Gue diem aja takut dapet masalah. Pas udah kuliah kan udah beda ya nggak ada perbedaan perlakuan walaupun orang-orang tetep nganggepnya tabu, gue baru jujur ke temen-temen gue."

Sehun ngangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia makin merasa nyaman aja sama Kai. Jadi nggak takut baper deh nantinya.

"Obrolan kita berfaedah sekali ya, Kai. Hahahha."

"Makanya jangan pernah nolak kalo gue ajak main."

Makanan mereka udah pada habis, jadi waktunya buat pulang. Kai yang bayar semuanya. Sehun awalnya nolak tapi ujungnya tetep Kai yang menang perdebatan kecil itu

"Lo suka banget sih direpotin, Kai. Gue jadi nggak enak sama lo."

Yang diajak ngomong malah ketawa sambil masang helm.

"Santai kali, Hun. Udah cepetan naik, langit udah gelap nih."

"Dari tadi juga gelap sih."

e)(o

Pas mereka sampai di depan rusun, mereka sempetin ngorol bentar. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang tau-tau nanyain hal yang nggak Sehun sangka.

"Hun, emang selain main mulu sama Baekhyun lo nggak pengen gitu nyari gebetan atau pacar sekalian?"

"Apasih Kai. Lo tau kan gue ini gay. Lo sama kaya gue juga. Lagian apa itu pacaran, gue mah langsung nikah aja."

"Kalo gitu pas udah siap nikah kabarin gue ya, Hun."

Sehun ketawa garing denger omongan Kai.

"Pasti gue undang kok, tenang aja."

"Siapa yang pengen diundang sih. Kan gue yang nikah sama lo nanti."

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening. Sehun berhenti ketawa, Kai juga nggak ngeluarin suara sedikit pun. Tapi Sehun mukanya keliatan cengo gitu, sedangkan Kai natap Sehun serius. Karena Sehun cuma diem aja, Kai jadi canggung sendiri jadi mending pamitan aja.

"Yah malah bengong gitu, kalo gitu gue pulang dulu deh Hun. Tapi beneran kabarin gue kapan lo siap nikahnya. Bye Sehun."

Sehun natap punggung Kai yang perlahan menjauh terus ilang di belokkan. Dia megang dada sebelah kirinya yang lagi senam SKJ di dalem sana.

"Dia tadi ngomong apaan."

e)(o

Setelah peristiwa dimana Kai tau-tau ngomong soal dia yang nembak Sehun, mereka berdua nggak pernah ketemu lagi di perpusat. Padahal Sehun mau nanyain soal kalimat Kai waktu itu. Abis kan nggak jelas banget ya, nggak ada angin nggak ada petir banjir juga nggak mendadak Kai ngomong kaya gitu terus main pulang aja. Mana sekarang ngilang lagi, nggak tanggung jawab banget udah bikin anak orang baper parah.

" _Ya lo telpon dia lah, Hun. Atau kalo nggak siap lo chat aja pake line."_ Itu sih saran Baekhyun. _"Lagian itu tuh kejadian udah mau seminggu kenapa lo baru cerita sekarang, astaga."_

"Abis gue kira itu tuh masalah sepele banget, gue kan nggak pengen langsung baper. Tapi pas dirasa-rasain lama-lama gue galau juga."

Dari awal kan emang Sehun sama Kai nggak pernah saling minta nomor hape atau yang lain buat komunikasi. Jadi ya lumayan meresahkan pas salah satunya nggak ada kabar.

" _Mending lo ke kampusnya aja sana ke fakultas hukum. Kali aja ketemu daripada galau."_ Jawab Baekhyun sok ide.

"Duh, kalo ternyata itu tuh cuman becandaan doang kan gue yang tengsin Baek. Gue malu lah ya udah salah paham dikiranya kemaren dia beneran ngajakin gue nikah."

Baekhyun tau banget, Sehun itu mau sekangen apapun sama orang tapi gengsinya udah ngalahin bandara. Nggak pernah mau keliatan kalo doi lagi kangen, padahal udah sampe belajar aja nggak focus.

" _Yauda lo jangan mikir macem-macem dulu kalo gitu. Anggep aja kemaren dia cuma becanda doang sampe lo ketemu lagi sama dia terus lo nanya deh maksudnya apaan."_

Sehun tetep aja ngeyel kalo dia bingung, dia galau, dia baper. Tapi nyari kebenarannya masih gengsi. Kan Baekhyun jadi capek sendiri.

"Serah lo Hun. Gue mau gosok gigi terus tidur."

Abis itu telepon dimatiin secara sepihak sama Baekhyun. Sehun malah makin frustasi sampe ngelemparin hapenya kenceng banget, ke kasur tapi.

e)(o

Baru semalem dia meraung-raung nggak jelas di kamarnya gara-gara nggak ketemu Kai beberapa hari ini. Nah itu orangnya udah nongol lagi. Mana jadi keliatan ganteng gitu lagi di mata Sehun, padahal kemaren-kemaren biasa aja. Memang dahsyat ya kekuatan baper itu.

Sehun pasang muka bête pas hampir papasan sama Kai. Kali ini sih Kai nggak bawa laptop lagi, cuman bawa tas kecil sambil mainan hapenya. Pas mulai merhatiin jalan, dia kaget Sehun udah didepannya.

"Eh, Sehun. Gue kesini nyariin lo. Taunya baru nongol sekarang." Katanya sambil cengar-cemgir.

"Ngapain nyariin gue?" tanya Sehun males.

Kai senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu liat jawaban Sehun.

"Kenapa sih mukanya lemes banget, kalo kangen mah biasanya _excited_ bukannya bête gitu Hun."

Badan Sehun tau-tau adem panas abis denger omongan Kai. Deg-degan juga digodain kaya gitu, mesti pipinya merah banget deh.

"Ngomong apaan?" jawab Sehun tetep sok ketus. Tapi pipinya emang mulai keliatan merah dua-duanya.

Kai jadi nggak tega godain Sehun lama-lama, nanti dia makin malu-malu grogi gitu kan kasihan.

"Santai kali, Hun. Tanggal tua berpengaruh banget ya buat anak perantauan. Gue kesini tuh mau ngasih tau lo, kalo Sabtu besok gue wisuda. Lo dateng ya."

"Hah, lo semester berapa kok udah wisuda sih?" lah abis dikasih tau gitu Sehun-nya malah kaya lupa sempet bête ke Kai.

"Semester delapan gue mah. Nggak keliatan ya?"

"Gue kira semester enam kaya gue. Abis katanya lo umurnya sama kaya gue sih."

Kai ketawa lumayan kenceng, Sehun nurut kenapa menyimpulkan yang umurnya sama harus di angkatan yang sama juga.

"Iya, kita kan lahir di tahun yang sama. Cuman gue Januari lo April, ya bedalah ya."

Sehun makin kesel, ternyata Kai itu terhitung lebih tua dari dia. Kenapa dia nggak bilang dari awal sih kan dia jadi kurang ajar gini manggilnya nama doang nggak pake embel-embel.

"Terus lo tau dari mana kalo gue lahir bulan April?"

"Apasih yang nggak gue tau soal lo, Hun. Banyak kali yang gue tau dari lo tuh. Mau gue sebutin?"

Nah malah serem kan, Kai kaya stalker gitu kesannya. Sehun jadi takut sendiri.

"Nggak usah khawatir gitu kali. Gue bukan orang jahat. Jadi kemaren kita sering ketemu disini karena gue ngerjain skripsi, terus semingguan ini gue sidang sama seminar gitu deh makanya gue nggak kesini hampir semingguan sampe lo-nya kangen." jelas Kai, ngeliatin liat muka horror Sehun.

"Gue nggak nanya ya kalo itu sih urusan lo."

Kai makin gemes aja liat Sehun kesel. Emang ya Sehun mau kaya gimana pun tetep ngegemesin buat Kai.

"Tapi bertanya-tanya kan kenapa gue mendadak ilang, ngaku lo."

Kalo ketemu cuman mau digodain kaya gini sih Sehun lama-lama jadi sebel beneran. Mending dia tinggal masuk aja daripada dijahilin mulu.

"Eh bentar dong gue kan belum selesai ngomong, Hun." kata Kai sambil narik ransel Sehun dari belakang.

"Apa lagi?"

"Pokoknya lo harus dateng ke wisudaan gue. Awas kalo nggak lo nggak akan tenang, gue serius nih." Ancem Kai.

"Iya-iya gue dateng. Gue bawain kembang tujuh rupa kalo perlu dan kalo gue nggak lupa." Jawab Sehun kesel.

"Bener ya. Gue tunggu kembang dari lo. Oh iya dandan yang cantik ya biar bagus pas foto sama gue."

"Gue cowok, ogeb lo." Sehun sebenernya mau ketawa tapi dia kan masih ngambek jadi dia tahan-tahan.

"Yauda yang ganteng. Eh iya tapi lo manis sih, gula aja kalah."

"Bodo amat!"

Abis ngomong kaya gitu Sehun langsung kabur ninggalin Kai, ngga betah juga dari tadi digombalin mulu. Belajar dari siapa sih jago banget. Baper kumaat baper kumaat.

Kai sendiri malah senyum doang diketusin sama Sehun. Dia ngerti kok kenapa Sehun kaya gitu. Dia ngambil hapenya di saku jaket terus buka aplikasi line dan milih kontak yang bernama Baekhyun.

" _Baek, thanks ya. Misi gue hampir selesai._ "

e)(o

Sesuai janjinya, Sehun beneran dateng dan bawa kembang tujuh rupa. Terus dia juga berpakain lebih modis tapi nggak berlebihan. Dia ngaca bentar di kaca mobil orang, jaga-jaga kalo penampilannya hari ini ada yang kurang. Ngrasa heran sendiri sih, biasanya bodo amat kan dia udah ganteng meskipun nggak diapa-apain.

Upacara kelulusan udah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Luar gedung yang dipake buat wisuda otomatis banjir sama wisudawan sama mahasiswa lainnya yang asik foto-foto, dan beberapa keluarga yang mendampingi. Sehun sengaja dateng siang, ya soalnya ngapain pagi-pagi nunggu pihak kampus manggilin wisudawannya satu-satu sampe berjam-jam diluar gedung. Lagian kan ketemu Kai juga bisanya kalo udah pada keluar.

Sehun celingak-celinguk nyari Kai diantara ratusan manusia. Bego banget sih, kenapa waktu terakhir ketemu dia nggak minta kontaknya aja. Kan dia nggak perlu bingung-bingung nyari gini.

"Eh, lo Sehun kan?"

Ada mahasiswa yang nggak tau ya angakatan berapa ngedatengin Sehun. Mungkin dia temennya Kai.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Tuh Kai di deket danau lagi foto-foto sama temen-temennya, dia udah galau tuh nyariin lo sejak keluar dari gedung."

Mahasiswa itu langsung pergi setelah ngasih tau Sehun. Nggak nunggu lama-lama lagi Sehun langsung aja pergi ketempat yang dikasih tau sama mahasiswa tadi.

Dan ternyata emang bener, Kai ada disana. Pas Sehun udah deket dari jarak Kai, temen-temen Kai langsung nengok gitu, kaya udah ngga asing sama Sehun. Kai yang sadar kedatangan Sehun pun juga ikutan nengok sambil ketawa lebar banget, keliatan seneng.

"Nih kembang tujuh rupa yang gue janjikan." Kata Sehun sambil nyodorin kembangnya ke Kai.

"Thanks banget loh ya lo beneran dateng." Jawab Kai nyium-nyium kembangnya.

"Sama-sama. Eh orang tua lo yang mana, Kai?"

"Orang tua gue di Jepang, udah sebulanan ini sih. Ngurusin bisnis gitu deh."

Sehun rada kaget, bisa banget ya anaknya wisudaan tapi orangtuanya nggak dateng. Ya walaupun wisudaan nggak seberapa tapi kan moment penting.

"Lo kok biasa aja?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ya awalnya gue protes, tapi mau gimana lagi coba. Lagian kan udah ada lo jadi nggak masalah." Jawab Kai senyum-senyum jahil.

"Apa hubungannya sama gue?"

Belum sempat Kai ngejawab pertanyaan Sehun, tau-tau nyelip Baekhyun diantara mereka sambil megangin kamera.

"Cieee, yang udah wisuda terus didatengin gebetannya. Mau gue fotoin berdua nggak nih."

Sehun masang muka males kalo udah ada Baekhyun. Pasti ntar digodain gitu sama Kai.

"Boleh deh, Baek. Yang bagus ya, tar filenya kirim ke line gue aja." Jawab Kai langsung narik Sehun buat medep ke kameranya Baekhyun.

Sehun bingung, kok Baekhyun punya kontaknya Kai sedangkan dia nggak punya? Emang mereka udah saling kenal? Janga-jangan…

"Hun, madep kesini dong. Ngapain muka lo keliatan blank gitu?" tegur Baekhyun sambil ngarahin kamera ke Kai sama Sehun.

Kai yang ngeliat Sehun kaya males gitu ngerangkulin tangan kanannya ke pinggang Sehun sementara tangan kirinya megangin kembang tadi.

"Senyum dong, masa foto sama gue mukanya asem gitu." kata Kai dideket telinga Sehun.

Udah ini bener-bener penyiksaan buat Sehun kalo Kai deket-deket gini. Mana suaranya seksi banget lagi. Sehun jadi pengen pipis deh. Tapi karena nggak mau Kai kecewa, akhirnya Sehun senyum juga sambil pose V-sign.

"Gue itung dari satu ya. Satu… dua…. tiga!"

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Beberapa foto udah diambil sama Baekhyun dengan modelnya yang berganti-ganti pose. Dia tersenyum puas ngeliatin hasil gambarnya.

"Serasi banget kalian, buruan jadian terus traktir gue." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ah berisik lo, udah gue mau pergi dulu sama Sehun. Jangan lupa kirimin ke line gue." Jawab Kai sambil narik Sehun pergi.

"Mau pergi kemana emang?" tanya Sehun pas mereka udah sampai di toilet pria, dia beneran pipis tadi. Sedangkan Kai ngelepas baju toganya sambil ngeluarin kemeja formalnya dari celana biar keliatan agak santai. _Duh kok ganteng banget sih_ , pikir Sehun.

"Jalan-jalan doang kok. Abis disana rame banget, nggak enak buat ngobrol." Jawab Kai santai.

"Kok lo kenal Baekhyun sih?" tanya Sehun sambil nyuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Ntar deh gue certain. Yang penting sekarang kita keluar dulu , jalanan mesti macet diluar kampus. Jadi biar kita makan siangnya nggak telat."

Sehun nurut aja pas Kai gandeng tangannya ke parkiran. Para mahasiswa ada yang ngeliat mereka dengan pandangan berbeda tapi Kai kaya nggak peduli gitu. Mereka berenti disamping mobil audi hitam, yang Sehun yakini punya Kai. Kai masukkin seragam toganya ke dalem mobil di kursi belakang, terus bukain pintu buat Sehun.

"Masuk, Hun."

Sehun jadi grogi gara-gara tingkah manis Kai. Padahal kan dia bisa buka sendiri. Gini caranya sih dia nggak bakalan tenang selama perjalanan nanti.

Bener sih dugaan Kai, udah macet banget jalanan sekitar kampus. Ya soalnya wisudawan kali ini nggak bisa dikatakan sedikit sih jadi ya wajar.

"Kemungkinan masih sekitar satu setengah jam kita nyampe, Hun. Lo tidur aja dulu, nanti gue bangunin." Kata Kai sambil focus ke jalanan.

"Jauh banget ya, Kai?"

"Ya nggak pake banget sih. Tapi daripada lo ngantuk pas udah sampe tempatnya kan?"

Sehun lagi-lagi nurut sama omongannya Kai. Lagian dia emang gampang ngantu sih kalo diboncengin pake mobil. Hawa-hawanya enak buat tidur, belum lagi lagu yang diputer Kai nyaman banget ditelinga.

e)(o

Sehun kebangun gara-gara denger suara klakson lumayan kenceng. Dia ngeliat sekitarnya dan nemuin Kai yang lagi ngutek-utek hapenya. Mobilnya udah berenti, kayaknya mereka emang udah sampai.

"Eh lo udah bangun, Hun?" tanya Kai pas liat Sehun benahin duduknya.

"Ini udah sampe ya? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sehun balik, nggak negjawab pertanyaan Kai tadi.

"Ini di tempat wisata kebun strawberry. Kita boleh metik buahnya buat dibawa pulang, di dalem sana juga ada semacam kedai yang isinya makanan dari strawberry gitu."

Sehun manggut-manggut doang dengerin penjelasan Kai. Terus ngikutin Kai keluar dari mobil. Kai beli tiket masuk buat dia sendiri sama Sehun, terus gandeng tangan Sehun lagi yang keringetan.

"Lo nggak capek apa, abis wisuda selama itu, terus malah ngajakkin gue ke tempat yang lumayan jauh gini." Kata Sehun pas mereka ngelewatin kebun strawberry yang udah keliatan mateng-mateng.

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Gue emang sengaja pilih hari ini, soalnya kalo besok-besok gue udah hectic banget nyari kerja." Jawab Kai enteng, tetep megangin tangan Sehun.

"Mending kita makan doang aja sambil foto-foto, ntar lo capek. Harusnya ya kesini tuh waktu libur, berangkatnya dari pagi bukan abis wisuda langsung kesini."

Kai nggak ngomentarin omelan Sehun, karena ya semakin ngeyel kayanya Sehun semakin galak.

"Yauda deh kita makan aja, sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Tapi lo yakin nggak mau metikkin strawberry-nya?"

"Nggak. Kapan-kapan aja lah Kai."

Kali ini Kai nurutin kemauan Sehun. Toh yang diminta Sehun tuh nggak ribet, malah buat kebaikan dia sendiri.

Mereka pesen potongan kue strawberry, sandwich selai strawberry, milkshake strawberry dan beberapa biscuit rasa strawberry. Sebenernya ini bukan makanan yang pas buat makan siang, tapi disini nyediain nasi juga kalo mereka laper.

"Eh, Kai kan lo hari ini wisuda ya harusnya lo foto-foto gitu sama temen-temen lo." Kata Sehun sambil nyomot biscuit strawberry-nya.

"Loh kan tadi udah, Hun."

"Bukan foto gituan, tapi bareng-bareng di studio."

"Besok-besok masih bisa, lagian temen-temen gue ada acara juga buat ngerayain kelulusan mereka sama keluarga masing-masing."

Untung Sehun nggak nolak diajakkin Kai kesini, kalo dia nolak dia mau ngerayain kelulusannya sama siapa secara orangtuanya kan lagi di Jepang.

"Oh berarti kita juga lagi ngerayain kelulusan lo nih! Bersulang dulu dong." Ujar Sehun semangat banget ngangkat gelas jus strawberry-nya.

Kai sih ngeladenin aja, tingkah Sehun lucu banget sih.

"Thanks lho, Hun. Lo mau nemenin gue." Kata Kai keliatan tulus.

"Sama-sama, gue sih seneng diajakkin kemana aja asal gue digratisin dan kenyang." Jawab Sehun sambil ketawa.

"Dasar bule perantauan."

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka lanjut jalan-jalan bentar di sekitar kebun strawberry-nya, buat foto-foto gitu mengabadikan moment mereka. Kai ngeliat Sehun seneng banget hari ini, abis Sehun jadi dua kali lipat lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

"Hun." panggil Kai pas Sehun lagi ngefotoin buah strawberry yang lumayan gedhe.

Sehun nengok pasang muka bertanya.

"Yang waktu itu gue bilang ngabarin aja kalo udah siap nikah, seriusan loh." Kata Kai, dari nadanya dia nggak lagi becanda sih.

Sehun nyamperin Kai terus berdiri didepan dia.

"Gimana gue mau ngabarin lo sih, nomor hape aja gue nggak punya. Malah Baekhyun tuh yang punya."

"Lah iya, gue lupa banget. Sorry loh gue beneran lupa minta tukeran nomor hape sama lo, bahkan ID line lo." Sehun ketawa aja liat Kai nepok jidatnya sendiri.

"Lo kan kenal Baekhyun, kenapa nggak minta ke dia sih?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia mana mau ngasih, maunya gue yang minta sendiri ke lo. Tapi setiap ketemu gue selalu lupa. Abis muka lo manis banget sih kan gue jadi nggak focus."

Sehun ngejambak ringan poni Kai sambil ngedengus pelan.

"Gombal aja kerjaan lo. Eh tapi lo kaya udah lama kenal Baekhyun gitu ya."

"Iya, Baekhyun itu temen sekolah menengah gue."

"Terus? Kenapa Baekhyun sok nggak kenal lo selama ini padahal dia tau gue sering ke perpus terus ada lo."

Kai senyum denger pertanyaan Sehun. "Itu gue yang nyuruh sih. Dia tau kok soal kita."

Sehun diem bentar natap Kai. Kayanya dia mulai menyadari sesuatu nih.

"Dan selama ini dia pura-pura nggak tau juga lo pergi kemana, padahal gue udah uring-uringan parah gara-gara lo?"

Kai nggak bisa nahan ketawanya karena akhirnya Sehun tau juga.

"Kok kalian ngeselin banget sih ngerjain gue. Gue udah bête ya seminggu ini, terus dia sok-sokan nggak tau sok ngasih saran padahal mah dalem hati pasti dia ketawa setan." Sehun udah nyerocos aja kaya kereta api.

"Gue minta maaf loh, Hun. Ini semua rencana gue, bukan salah dia. Gue cuma nanya-nanya soal lo aja kok ke Baekhyun tuh. Nggak ada niat ngerjain lo, jangan marah dong."

Sehun akhirnya cuma ngelus-elus dada doang. "Terus pas sidang kenapa lo nggak ngasih tau gue sih?"

"Oh itu sih jaga-jaga aja kalo misal gue nggak lulus sidang pertama malu banget dong gue sama lo. Jadi gue ngasih taunya pas gue wisuda aja, gitu Hun."

Sehun ngejambak poni Kai sekali lagi terus ngelanjutin jalan buat ngambil foto-foto buah strawberry.

"Jadi gimana? Lo mau kan ngabarin gue kalo udah siap nikahnya?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"Emang gue bisa apa nolak lo?" jawab Sehun tanpa noleh ke arah Kai.

Senyum Kai makin lebar, cintanya nggak ditolak sama Sehun. Dengan semangat dia jalan deketin Sehun terus meluk dari belakang, ngrasain badan Sehun yanga anget dan nyaman buat dipeluk. Sehun ketawa, keliatan seneng banget. Terus dia ngarahin hapenya kedepan muka dia buat ngambil foto dia dipeluk sama Kai.

e)(o

Sesuai peraturan, Sehun udah sampai di rusun sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Kai nggak mau nanti Sehun dihukum, padahal Sehun santai-santai aja paling hukumannya nggak boleh keluar di hari minggu selama sebulan, karena harus ikutan bersihin kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dimana dia tinggal.

"Thanks lho Kai. Gue seneng hari ini lo ajakkin main."

"Thanks doang nih?"

"Emang lo minta apaan?"

"Cium dulu sini."

Sehun ngasih tatapan mendelik kearah Kai, terus langsung buka pintu mobil cepet-cepet. Sayangnya gerakan Kai lebih gesit.

Cup!

Dan Kai berhasil nyium pipi Sehun, agak kenceng sih.

"Lo nyium apa nyeruduk sih?" tanya Sehun sambil megangin pipinya.

"Abisan lo gamau nyium gue."

Sehun ngeliatin Kai males banget, terus majuin badannya buat nyium bibir Kai sekilas.

"Nah mending lo cepetan pulang, udah malem bahaya banyak rampok." Abis itu Sehun beneran keluar dari mobil Kai.

Kai bukain kaca mobilnya terus ngeliat Sehun yang masih nungguin dia yang belum juga balik.

"Gue pulang dulu ya, nanti gue telepon kalo udah sampai rumah." Kata Kai. iya, mereka udah tukeran nomor hape sama semua sosmed yang mereka punya kali ini.

"Iya, hati-hati nggak usah ngebut. Sekali lagi selamat ya atas wisudanya."

Kai nutup kaca mobilnya terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ninggalin Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang rusunawa. Sehun megangin dada kirinya lagi sambil ngeliatin mobil Kai yang mulai menghilang dari belokkan.

"Nggak nyangka gue, akhirnya punya pacar juga setelah dua puluh satu tahun ngejomblo."

.

.

.

END

.

Waawww tembus 5k+! demi apa ini pertama kalinya bikin FF sampai 5k+. biasanya 2k aja udah kayak capek banget wkwkwk. dan judulnya serius nggak nyambung sama summary. heuheuheu

Dan yeah, aku kembali dengan FF oneshot. Ringan. Nggak ada konflik. Dan…. Bahasanya gaul Indonesia. Awalnya tuh cuman gara-gara aku mengkhayalkan diriku sendiri di kamar mandi eeeh terus pengen bikin. Iya, nggak jelas banget sih, emang aku tuh suka mengimajinasikan yang nggak jelas gitu setiap harinya. Terus aku tuh susah mikir konflik maaf ya, hidupku aja udah penuh konflik dan problematika. LOL. Jadi aku pengen bikin sesuatu yang indah-indah saja heheheh.

Terus karena sehari-hari terkadang ngobrol sama temen deket pake "lo-gue" jadi yaaa pengen nyobain aja. Asli lebih susah daripada pake semi-baku. Kosakatanya tuh susah nyari biar nggak ribet gitu, soalnya ini kan bacaan ya hahaha.

Maaf buat reader yang nungguin FF aku sebelumnya, aku lagi nggak ada ide. Maksain munculin ide malah ini yang keluar. Dan gara-gara kelamaan malah keburu masuk kuliah lagi.

Aku semester akhir jadi maaf ya, kebanyakan FF aku seputar kuliah dan Sekai-nya rata-rata nggak jauh-jauh dari skripsi dan wisuda. Abis itu yang lagi mau aku jalanin yang insya Allah akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Curhatan aku panjang juga. Udah ya~ selamat membaca. Anyeong!


End file.
